


LA Baby

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the episode 22x03, Castle and Beckett spend another night in the hotel when he finds her in the pool, thinking about him. My first Castle fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA Baby

**L.A baby**

It was already night in Los Angeles as Beckett and Castle both decided to spend one more night in the hotel before embarking to New York in the next morning. But what would be a nice dinner between her and the writer ended up turning in another way when Castle's publisher, Gina, appeared there, following him, asking to talk. Castle refused at first, but eventually agreed when she said it was about his next book and Kate just nodded at him as she walked away, feeling her heart break.

Kate was sitting on the edge of the pool's trampoline, still wearing her swimsuit from earlier, looking at the dark water below her, her hair falling on her bare shoulders. She had read the letter that Royce had left for her and now she was thinking about how much she loved Castle and was stupid for letting him go to have dinner with Gina.

"You was stupid Katherine..." She said to herself and a tear escaped from her right eye and she hurried to wipe it, feeling her heart ache, wondering if they would get back together and thinking about everything that she and he had spent together in those 3 years, and every time he had protected and demonstrated his love for her. "Damn Castle, I love you."

She slipped her body off of the trampoline, taking a dip in the water to cool her body for a few seconds and was swimming underwater when approached from the edge and noticed a shadow and her name being called. She met Castle's eyes, looking worried, down on the edge of the pool with the clothes from the dinner.

"Castle? What happened to your dinner?" She asked, as she got out of the pool, trying not to blush at his gaze on her exposed body.

"I left in the middle, it wasn't with Gina that I wanted to be today." He said with a deep voice, approaching her, his eyes shining as he ran his eyes over her body and stopping at her face. "I was worried when I didn't found you in the suite and thought you had fallen into the pool."

"I was just swimming. How long have you been here?" She asked, fearing he had heard something that she had said there in the pool.

Castle closed the distance, careful not to scare her, touching her wet face and for a second, she tried to pull away, before relaxing into his touch, feeling his long and gentle fingers caressing her cheek and eyebrow.

"I heard what you said Kate." He said with a beautiful smile on his face, as if Christmas had come early and Beckett's heart accelerated. "Kate, for three years I've been in love with you. I love you."

"Rick..." She whispered, her eyes wide with the statement, seeing all the love and affection he felt for her in those blue eyes. "I love you too Rick."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, here in Los Angeles..."

Beckett laughed, touching her nose with his, rubbing them together and Castle felt his heart melt to see her hazel eyes so soft and passionate, thinking how lucky he was for having a wonderful partner and muse on his side, that loved him too.

Slowly the two lips approached until they kissed, but other than that kiss undercover, that was slow and exploratory, now that they both knew what the other felt. Castle brought her closer to him, hugging her around the waist and lifting her off the ground, while the brunette hugged his neck, playing with his hair. Beckett's tongue asked entrance and Castle parted his lips, giving room for it.

When the couple parted, Castle distributed several kisses on her, on her nose, her forehead, cheek and neck, causing Beckett to close her eyes and sigh, stroking the back of his head.

"I'm so lucky to have you..." She murmured, as he continued to distribute kisses on her, causing goose bumps on her skin.

"I'm lucky, Kate."

"For me being your muse?" She asked jokingly.

"No... Because you are such a wonder woman, sweet and gentle, who also accepted me."

She gave him a peck and then said:

"Do you want to swim?" She suggested with a sly smile, her fingers lowering to the buttons of his shirt.

"Absolutely." He confirmed with an even bigger smile, undressing himself and getting only in his shorts, and the two held hands, going to the pool, smiling.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews


End file.
